1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a garment device containing at least one biomedical electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biomedical electrodes are used to transmit electrical signals between the body of a patient and external medical equipment, such as a monitoring, diagnostic, or stimulating device.
Biomedical electrodes are commonly used in therapeutic and diagnostic medical applications, e.g., a variety of signal based rehabilitative procedures, electrocardiograph (ECG), or transcutaneous nerve stimulation (TENS) procedures, maternal and/or fetal monitoring. Conventional biomedical electrodes are secured to the skin of a patient via a hydrogel and/or pressure sensitive adhesive. An electrical cable of leadwire is used to place the electrode in communication with and external electrical source. Various mechanisms for connecting a male/female terminal of the electrode to the complementary male/female terminal of the leadwire typically include “snap on” connectors, “pinch clip” connectors, “pinch clip” arrangements, “twist on” couplings or magnetic couplings. A backside (i.e., a side opposite the hydrogel side) is typically provided with a non-conductive liner.
Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) has been employed as a method to reduce pain or discomfort for mammalian patients. Typically, TENS electrodes deliver low voltage, low current electrical signals through the skin. In some electrotherapy devices, i.e., TENS devices, the electrical current may be pulsed and oscillatory.
Removal of biomedical electrodes from a patient's skin may often result in discomfort and irritation. Adhesion of the hydrogel to the patient's skin may result in irritation. Similarly, residual hydrogel on the skin after electrode removal may cause patient discomfort or irritation.
Electrotherapy devices typically comprise a source of electrical current attached to an electrode through one or more conducting wires. Monitoring devices typically comprise a system for detecting electrical current attached to a monitoring electrode through one or more conducting wires.